Ãîä Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà
by Sejr
Summary: ×òî ìîæåò óíè÷òîæèòü Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ è ëèøèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà ñàìûõ áëèçêèõ åãî ñòîðîííèêîâ? È êòî ñìîæåò îñóùåñòâèòü äåðçêèé è êîâàðíûé


– … è ÷òî æå ìû èìååì â èòîãå? Íè÷åãî! À-áñî-ëþòíî íè÷åãî! – Êîðíåëèóñ Ôóäæ, ïî÷òåííûé ãëàâà Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè, îêèíóë ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ âçãëÿäîì, ïîëíûì îò÷àÿíèÿ. Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ôóäæà âûçûâàëî æåëàíèå íåìåäëåííî äàòü ìèíèñòðó  êîíôåòêó, ïîêà ðåáåíî÷åê íå çàëèëñÿ ñëåçàìè. – Âñÿ ðàáîòà íàøåé ðàçâåäêè! Çàñàäû! Îáëàâû! Òðè ïîêóøåíèÿ çà ïîñëåäíèé ãîä…

– ×åòûðå. – Ïåäàíòè÷íî ïîïðàâèë Ñíåéï, óäîáíî ðàñïîëîæèâøèéñÿ â îäíîì èç ìÿãêèõ êðåñåë â êàáèíåòå Äóìáëüäîðà. 

– Íåâàæíî. ×åòûðå. È ê ÷åìó ýòî âñå ïðèâåëî?.. – Ôóäæ ãîðåñòíî øìûãíóë íîñîì. Ïðîôåññîð çåëüåäåëèÿ â ñâîåì êðåñëå òèõî ôûðêíóë. Óæ îí-òî ïðåêðàñíî ïîìíèë, ê ÷åìó ïðèâåëî ïðîøëîå ïîêóøåíèå íà Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Îí ïðîñòî ïûòàëñÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò ïîïðàâèòü äåôåêòíûé âçðûâàòåëü íà ñâèòêå, êîòîðûé ïðèñëàëè ýòè áîëâàíû èç ìèíèñòåðñòâà… Â ðåçóëüòàòå – ñëîìàííàÿ ðóêà è ëè÷íàÿ áëàãîäàðíîñòü îòäåëàâøåãîñÿ ëåãêèì èñïóãîì Âîëüäåìîðòà, êîòîðûé  âîñïðèíÿë ïîñòóïîê Ñíåéïà êàê àêò ñàìîïîæåðòâîâàíèÿ.

 – …Îðäåí Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ çäðàâñòâóåò è ïðîäîëæàåò óâåëè÷èâàòü ñâîè ðÿäû! – ìèíèñòð ïðåêðàòèë íåðâíî ðàñõàæèâàòü ïî êàáèíåòó è îáåññèëåíî ðóõíóë â êðåñëî.

– Íó ÷òî âû, Êîðíåëèóñ… ß íå âèæó ïîâîäîâ äëÿ òàêîãî ðàññòðîéñòâà! – Äóìáëüäîð îòïðàâèë â ðîò î÷åðåäíîé ëåäåíåö è ñ æàëîñòüþ ïîñìîòðåë ïîâåðõ î÷êîâ íà åäâà íå ïëà÷óùåãî ìèíèñòðà. 

– Íå âèäèòå ïîâîäîâ?! – Ôóäæ ïîñìîòðåë íà äèðåêòîðà, êàê íà ñóìàñøåäøåãî. 

– Ïðîôåññîð, óâàæàþ âàø îïòèìèçì, – ïðåðâàë áàãðîâåþùåãî ìèíèñòðà Ñíåéï, – íî ñèòóàöèÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàøëà â òóïèê. Âñÿ ìîÿ äåÿòåëüíîñòü â Îðäåíå çà ïîñëåäíèå äâà ãîäà íå äàëà õîòü ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü îùóòèìûõ ðåçóëüòàòîâ. Ëþáûå ïîïûòêè ïîêóøåíèÿ íà Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà òåïåðü ïðîñòî áåñïîëåçíû: îí åñò òîëüêî ÷åðåç ïîëòîðà ÷àñà ïîñëå òîãî, êàê åäó ïîïðîáóåò ×åðâåõâîñò, ïîêèäàåò çàìîê òîëüêî â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè ñåìåðûõ îñîáî äîâåðåííûõ ëèö, à åãî ëè÷íóþ ïî÷òó ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð âñêðûâàþò â îãíåóïîðíîì áóíêåðå… Øïèîíàæ, êîíå÷íî, äàåò êîå-êàêóþ èíôîðìàöèþ, íî ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè ðåçóëüòàò íå îïðàâäûâàåò ïðèëîæåííûõ óñèëèé. Òàê ÷òî ÿ ñêëîíåí ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ ãîñïîäèíîì ìèíèñòðîì! Åñëè òîëüêî âû, Àëüáóñ, çíàåòå åùå êàêîé-íèáóäü ñïîñîá…

– Ñåâåðóñ, âû ïîìíèòå, êàêîé ñåãîäíÿ äåíü?

– ×åòûðíàäöàòîå ôåâðàëÿ?

– Èìåííî! Âîò çà ýòèì, ÿ âàñ, ãîñïîäà, è ñîáðàë!

 Äóìáëüäîð ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà è, õèòðî óëûáàÿñü, îãëÿäåë ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ. Ôóäæ ñìîòðåë íà äèðåêòîðà ñ áåøåíîé íàäåæäîé óòîïàþùåãî, êîòîðûé âèäèò ñïóùåííóþ íà âîäó øëþïêó. Ñíåéï ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü – âåñü ñàðêàçì ïîñëåäíèõ ñëîâ ìãíîâåííî óëåòó÷èëñÿ. Äèðåêòîð âûäåðæàë ïàóçó, íàñëàæäàÿñü ïðîèçâåäåííûì ýôôåêòîì.

– Èòàê, ñëóøàéòå, â ÷åì ñîñòîèò íàø íîâûé ïëàí…

– … âîò, ñîáñòâåííî è âñå! Ïðîñòî è èçÿùíî, íå ïðàâäà ëè?

Äóìáëüäîð ïîñìîòðåë íà ñëóøàòåëåé, îæèäàÿ èõ ðåàêöèè. 

Ìèíèñòð áûë êðàéíå îçàäà÷åí è, ïîõîæå, íàïðÿæåííî ïåðåâàðèâàë ïîëó÷åííóþ èíôîðìàöèþ. Ïî ìåðå èçëîæåíèÿ íîâîãî ïëàíà âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ïëàâíî ìåíÿëîñü – ãëàçà îêðóãëÿëèñü, à áðîâè ïîëçëè ââåðõ, ïîêà îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå óïåðëèñü â ðÿä òîëñòûõ ñêëàäîê íà ëáó. Ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåäåëèÿ ñòàëî êàìåííûì è åùå áîëåå áëåäíûì, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Â ãëàçàõ – ëåãêèé óæàñ è ñîìíåíèå â óìñòâåííûõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ äèðåêòîðà. Â êàáèíåòå öàðèëà ïîëíàÿ òèøèíà. Áûëî ñëûøíî, êàê â ñâîåé êëåòêå ÷èñòèò ïåðûøêè ôåíèêñ. Íàêîíåö, Ñíåéï íàðóøèë ìîë÷àíèå:

– Àëüáóñ, âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî óâåðåíû â òîì, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò ñðàáîòàòü?

Äóìáëüäîð óëûáíóëñÿ è ðàçâåë ðóêàìè:

– ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, êîãäà  ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé âñå ýòî ïðèäóìàë, ïðèøåë êî ìíå, ÿ ñàì ïîñ÷èòàë èäåþ ñîâåðøåííî ñóìàñøåäøåé. Íî ïîñëå íåêîòîðûõ ðàçìûøëåíèé ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ïëàí ïîëó÷èëñÿ âïîëíå ïîäõîäÿùèé è ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî îðèãèíàëüíûé! Çíàåòå, òåïåðü ìíå äàæå íðàâèòñÿ…

– À âû, ïîæàëóé, ïðàâû! – ìèíèñòð ïîñòåïåííî ïðîñâåòëåë, íàìîðùåííûé ëîá ðàçãëàäèëñÿ, ãëàçà çàãîðåëèñü. – Ñàìîå ãëàâíîå – ïëàí äåéñòâèòåëüíî îðèãèíàëüíûé, à çíà÷èò, ïðîòèâíèê íè÷åãî íå çàïîäîçðèò. Ïîêà íå áóäåò ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî!

– Èìåííî! – óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóë Äóìáëüäîð. – Èòàê, äåëî çà ìàëûì. Ñåâåðóñ?

Ìèíèñòð è äèðåêòîð äðóæíî îáåðíóëèñü ê ïðîôåññîðó. Ñíåéï â óæàñå ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî íà äðóãîãî.

– Íî ýòî æå ïîëíûé áðåä! ß îòêàçûâàþñü…

– Àõ, áðîñüòå, Ñåâåðóñ! – îêîí÷àòåëüíî îæèâèâøèéñÿ ìèíèñòð áîéêî çàñîáèðàëñÿ. – Ïðàâî æå, ñòîèò ïîïðîáîâàòü! Àëüáóñ, ÿ ñðî÷íî îòïðàâëÿþñü â ìèíèñòåðñòâî, ñîîáùó êîìó ñëåäóåò îá èçìåíåíèè ïëàíîâ… Ïîòîì íàäî ïîñòàâèòü â èçâåñòíîñòü íàøèõ àâðîðîâ, ÷òîáû îíè âðåìåííî ñâåðíóëè äåéñòâèÿ, ïîòîì ðàçîñëàòü íåñêîëüêî ïèñåì… – Ôóäæ íàïÿëèë ñâîþ ìàãëîâñêóþ øëÿïó, ñõâàòèë çîíòèê è ñîáðàëñÿ äåçàïïàðèðîâàòü. – Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, Àëüáóñ! Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ! È áðîñüòå ëîìàòüñÿ – ÿ âåðþ, ó âàñ âñå ïîëó÷èòñÿ!

Êîðíåëèóñ Ôóäæ ëó÷åçàðíî óëûáíóëñÿ, íà ïðîùàíèå ïîìàõàë ðóêîé è èñ÷åç.  Â êàáèíåòå îñòàëèñü òîëüêî Ñíåéï ñ Äóìáëüäîðîì. Çàâó÷ Ñëèçåðèíà, íå ñîâñåì âåðÿ â ðåàëüíîñòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî, ñìîòðåë íà ìåñòî íà êîâðå, îòêóäà òîëüêî ÷òî äåçàïïàðèðîâàë ìèíèñòð.

– Âîò âèäèòå, à âû ãîâîðèòå "ñèòóàöèÿ çàøëà â òóïèê"! – äèðåêòîð, óëûáàÿñü, äðóæåñêè ïîõëîïàë ïðîôåññîðà ïî ïëå÷ó. – Âàøà çàäà÷à ïðîñòà êàê îïëåóõà…

– Ïðîñòà?!! – Ñíåéï íàêîíåö îïðàâèëñÿ îò øîêà íà÷àë òèõî âïàäàòü â áåøåíñòâî. – Ïðîïàãàíäèðîâàòü íåòðàäèöèîííûå ñåêñóàëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ â îðäåíå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ – ýòî âû íàçûâàåòå "ïðîñòà"?!! ß òðåáóþ ñðî÷íî çàìåíèòü ìåíÿ íà êîãî óãîäíî äðóãîãî!  – Ïðîôåññîð âñêî÷èë. – Ïîøëèòå Ëîêõàðòà – ÿ âåðþ, ó íåãî òî÷íî âñå ïîëó÷èòñÿ! 

– ß áû âñå-òàêè ïðåäïî÷åë ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü âàøó çàäà÷ó ïî äðóãîìó – "äèñêðåäèòèðîâàòü". À êðîìå òîãî…

Äóìáëüäîð ñ îëèìïèéñêèì ñïîêîéñòâèåì ðàçâåðíóë î÷åðåäíîé ëåäåíåö.

– …Ñåâåðóñ, âû æå ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî ìû ïðîñòî íå ìîæåì íè íà êîãî âàñ çàìåíèòü. Âû óæå äàâíî â Îðäåíå, âàì òàì äîâåðÿþò… È ïîòîì, äåéñòâèòåëüíî íè÷åãî ñëîæíîãî. Òîëüêî ïîäêëþ÷èòå ôàíòàçèþ!

Ñíåéï îäàðèë äèðåêòîðà èñïåïåëÿþùèì âçãëÿäîì è ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Óæå íà ïîðîãå îí îáåðíóëñÿ ê Äóìáëüäîðó. Â ãëàçàõ ãîðåë íåäîáðûé îãîíåê.

– Ïðîôåññîð, à ìîãó ÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, êòî àâòîð íàøåãî ãåíèàëüíîãî ïëàíà? Äàéòå óãàäàþ – Áëýê? Íåò, ñëèøêîì ñëîæíî äëÿ åãî ïðÿìîëèíåéíûõ ìîçãîâ. Ïîòòåð? Íåò, â åãî âîçðàñòå ÿ áû äî òàêîãî íå äîäóìàëñÿ… Òîãäà êòî?

Äóìáëüäîð ïåðåìåñòèë ëåäåíåö çà äðóãóþ ùåêó è âèíîâàòî óëûáíóëñÿ:

– ß ïîíèìàþ, Ñåâåðóñ, âàì õî÷åòñÿ óçíàòü, íî àâòîð ïëàíà ïîæåëàë äî ïîðû îñòàòüñÿ àíîíèìíûì…

Ñíåéï òèõî ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè è õëîïíóë äâåðüþ.

* * *

Ïåðâàÿ íåäåëÿ, ïîñâÿùåííàÿ èçó÷åíèþ ëèòåðàòóðû ïî äàííîìó âîïðîñó, áûëà ïðîñòî óæàñíà. Òîëüêî îñòðåéøåå æåëàíèå âûæèòü, ÷òîáû êàê ñëåäóåò îòîìñòèòü òîìó, êòî ïðèäóìàë ýòîò èäèîòñêèé ïëàí ïîìîãàëî íå óìåðåòü çà ÷òåíèåì î÷åðåäíîãî òðóäà, ïîñâÿùåííîãî – íåò, âçàèìîîòíîøåíèåì ïîëîâ ýòîãî íå íàçîâåøü… 

Îäíàêî â ðåçóëüòàòå ê êîíöó ìåñÿöà îí óæå äîâîëüíî ñïîêîéíî îðèåíòèðîâàëñÿ âî âñåõ òîíêîñòÿõ îòíîøåíèé âíóòðè ðûöàðñêèõ îðäåíîâ, ïðåâîñõîäíî çíàë áèîãðàôèþ Îñêàðà Óàéëüäà è ìîã ëåãêî îòëè÷èòü ñèìâîëèçì Ïîëÿ Âåðëåíà îò ñèìâîëèçìà Àðòþðà Ðåìáî. 

Ïðèøëî âðåìÿ ïðèìåíÿòü ïîëó÷åííûå çíàíèÿ íà ïðàêòèêå. 

* * *

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï â ñàìîì ïðèïîäíÿòîì íàñòðîåíèè øàãàë ïî êîðèäîðó çàìêà Ñëèçåðèíà. Ñåãîäíÿ èñïîëíÿëñÿ ðîâíî ãîä ñî äíÿ ñîáðàíèÿ â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà Õîãâàðäñà. Âñå øëî áîëåå ÷åì óñïåøíî. Âûïîëíåíèå ïëàíà âñå áîëüøå óâëåêàëî è âûçûâàëî çíàêîìûé ðàáî÷èé àçàðò – âî ìíîãîì áëàãîäàðÿ òîìó, ÷òî äåëî òðåáîâàëî èçîáðåòàòåëüíîñòè è òâîð÷åñêîãî ïîäõîäà. Îäíàêî âñå óñèëèÿ ñ ëèõâîé îêóïàëèñü.

Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îáñòàíîâêà â çàìêå Ñëèçåðèíà ñòàëà ñîâåðøåííî íåðàáî÷åé. Â âîçäóõå áóäòî âèòàëî íå÷òî íå äàâàâøåå çàâîäèòü äåëîâûõ ðàçãîâîðîâ, ïðîâîäèòü äîëãèå ñîâåùàíèÿ è îïåðàòèâíî âûïîëíÿòü óêàçàíèÿ Ãîñïîäèíà. À íà÷àëîñü âñå ñ òîãî, ÷òî â áèáëèîòåêå çàãàäî÷íûì îáðàçîì ñòàëè ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ  êíèãè, êîòîðûõ â ñîáðàíèè ïî÷òåííîãî Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà âðîäå áû è áûòü íå ìîãëî: "Çàïèñêè ñàìóðàÿ", "Øîðîõè â íî÷è" è òàê äàëåå, è òîìó ïîäîáíîå. Çàòåì ïàðà ëè÷íûõ äíåâíèêîâ âäðóã ñëó÷àéíî ïîïàëà â íóæíûå ðóêè è, ñóäÿ ïî ðåçóëüòàòàì, áûëà òùàòåëüíåéøèì îáðàçîì ïðî÷èòàíà (Ñíåéï íå áåç óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ îòìåòèë, ÷òî ïîòåðÿé îí ìåñòî â Õîãâàðäñå, âïîëíå ìîã áû èìåòü óñïåõ â êà÷åñòâå ñâàõè). Íåñêîëüêî êàê áû ïåðåïóòàííûõ çàïèñîê, ïàðà âëîæåííûõ â äåëîâóþ äîêóìåíòàöèþ ãðàâþð, òðè-÷åòûðå òùàòåëüíî ïîäñòðîåííûå âñòðå÷è, â ðåçóëüòàòå ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïîëíàÿ íåäååñïîñîáíîñòü Îðäåíà – è íè ó êîãî íè ìàëåéøèõ ïîäîçðåíèé. 

Êðîìå òîãî, ðÿäû Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ çàìåòíî ïîðåäåëè. Äëÿ íà÷àëà Îðäåí ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ ëèøèëñÿ ñâîåé ïðåêðàñíîé ïîëîâèíû. Äàìû, êîòîðûå íå áûëè îòïðàâëåíû äîìîé ìóæüÿìè ïîä áëàãîâèäíûì ïðåäëîãîì â öåëÿõ ñîõðàíåíèÿ ìîðàëüíîãî îáëèêà, ïîêèíóëè Îðäåí ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðèøëîñü ïîë÷àñà ïðèâîäèòü â ÷óâñòâî ïîæèëóþ ìèññèñ Ôèíèñòåð, îáíàðóæèâøóþ íà ñâîåì òóàëåòíîì ñòîëèêå ôîòîàëüáîì ñ æèçíåðàäîñòíî äâèæóùèìèñÿ ôîòîãðàôèÿìè ñàìîãî îòêðîâåííîãî ñâîéñòâà íà âïîëíå îïðåäåëåííóþ òåìó (êñòàòè, âîò â ýòîì ñëó÷àå äèâåðñèîííàÿ äåÿòåëüíîñòü ïðîôåññîðà áûëà ñîâåðøåííî íè ïðè ÷åì). Çà äàìàìè ïîñëåäîâàëè íàèáîëåå íåòåðïèìî íàñòðîåííûå ïðåäñòàâèòåëè ìóæñêîãî ïîëà. Îñòàëèñü ñàìûå ñòîéêèå, à òàêæå òå, êîìó ïî èäåå ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëîñü óõîäèòü… Îðäåí ðàçâàëèâàëñÿ. Âîëüäåìîðò ðâàë è ìåòàë. Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ, ðåçóëüòàòàìè ìàñòåðñêè ïðîäåëàííîé ðàáîòû ìîæíî áûëî ãîðäèòüñÿ. È ãëàâíîå – î÷åíü ñêîðî âñÿ ýòà ïîäíàäîåâøàÿ øïèîíñêî-ïîäðûâíàÿ äåÿòåëüíîñòü çàêîí÷èòñÿ, ïðè÷åì ãîðàçäî áîëåå áåçáîëåçíåííî, ÷åì ïðîôåññîð ñìåë íàäåÿòüñÿ âíà÷àëå.

– Ñíåéï! Ê Ãîñïîäèíó, ñðî÷íî! – ãîëîñ Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ ñ õàðàêòåðíûìè èçäåâàòåëüñêè–âûñîêîìåðíûìè íîòêàìè îòîðâàë ïðîôåññîðà îò ïðèÿòíûõ ðàçìûøëåíèé. 

* * * 

Òåìíûé Ëîðä îòîðâàëñÿ îò ñîçåðöàíèÿ ñâèíöîâîãî íåáà çà îêíàìè è íåðâíî çàøàãàë ïî êîìíàòå. Êðàñíûå ãëàçà ñâåòèëèñü îò åäâà ñäåðæèâàåìîé ÿðîñòè. Íà ñòàðèííîì ñòîëå ÷åðíîãî äåðåâà â áåñïîðÿäêå âàëÿëèñü íîìåðà "Ïðîðèöàòåëüñêîé ãàçåòû" çà ïîñëåäíèå äâà ìåñÿöà. Âîëüäåìîðò âñïîìíèë çàãîëîâêè ïåðåäîâèö è áðåçãëèâî ïîìîðùèëñÿ. "×åðíàÿ ìåññà èëè î÷åðåäíàÿ îðãèÿ?", "Óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñìåðòüþ: ñåíñàöèîííûå îòêðîâåíèÿ", "Âñÿ ïðàâäà îá Îðäåíå" – è ýòî òîëüêî ïåðåäîâèöû. Ïîñëå ïîäîáíîãî ïèàðà ìîæíî ñìåëî ñîâåðøàòü ìàññîâîå ñàìîóáèéñòâî… È åñëè áû òîëüêî ãàçåòû!

Ðàçäàëñÿ âåæëèâûé ñòóê â äâåðü. 

– Âîéäèòå! – Âîëüäåìîðò ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê äâåðè.

Â êàáèíåò îñòîðîæíî âîøëè Ìàëôîé è Ñíåéï – ïðàâàÿ è ëåâàÿ ðóêè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ íàäåæäà. Äâîå ñîõðàíèâøèõ ðàññóäîê â àòìîñôåðå âñåîáùåãî ïîìåøàòåëüñòâà. Ëèöî Âîëüäåìîðòà ñëåãêà ñìÿã÷èëîñü. 

– Âû çâàëè, Ãîñïîäèí?

– Äà, Ëþöèóñ. Âû óæå âèäåëè ýòî? – Òîò-êòî-íå-äîëæåí-áûòü-ïîìÿíóò ïðîòÿíóë îñîáî ïðèáëèæåííûì ïîìÿòûé êëî÷îê ïåðãàìåíòà, ïîêðûòûé íåðàçáîð÷èâûìè êàðàêóëÿìè.

– Ïèñüìî îò ×åðâåõâîñòà?!!

– Èìåííî. Ïðîùàëüíîå ïèñüìî. Êðûñû áåãóò ñ òîíóùåãî êîðàáëÿ… – Òåìíûé Ëîðä ñíîâà ñêîìêàë íåñ÷àñòíûé ïåðãàìåíò è øâûðíóë åãî íà ñòîë. – Ïîýòîìó ÿ âàñ è ïîçâàë. Ìû äîëæíû äåéñòâîâàòü. Íåìåäëåííî. Ïîêà Îðäåí õîòÿ áû ÷òî-òî èç ñåáÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿåò. Ýòî ïîñëåäíèé øàíñ íà ïîáåäó. È òîãäà ìû ñïîëíà îòïëàòèì òåì, êòî äóìàë, ÷òî Îðäåí ìåðòâ, è ìîæíî çàíÿòüñÿ óñòðîéñòâîì ñâîåé æàëêîé ëè÷íîé æèçíè, íå ñ÷èòàÿñü ñ ìíåíèåì Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà! – Îí ñæàë êóëàêè, è ïåðãàìåíò íà ñòîëå âñïûõíóë çåëåíûì ïëàìåíåì. 

Ãîðÿùèå ãëàçà ñíîâà ïîäíÿëèñü íà ñêëîíèâøèõ ãîëîâû Ñíåéïà è Ìàëôîÿ.

– Ïîýòîìó ÿ ïîðó÷àþ âàì – ïîñëåäíèì, íà êîãî ÿ ìîãó ïîëîæèòüñÿ – ñîáðàòü âñåõ, êòî åùå îñòàëñÿ íàì âåðåí, äëÿ ïîñëåäíåé è ðåøàþùåé áèòâû. Ëþöèóñ, ïîäãîòîâü ïëàíû è êàðòû.

– Äà, ìîé Ëîðä! 

– Ñåâåðóñ, ñîáåðè âñåõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ, êòî íàõîäèòñÿ çà ïðåäåëàìè çàìêà. Ñîîáùè Ãîéëó…

– Íî ìîé Ëîðä, – îñòîðîæíî ïåðåáèë Ñíåéï,– íåäåëþ íàçàä Ãîéë ïîêèíóë íàøè ðÿäû…

– Êàê?!

– Âèäèòå ëè, Ãîñïîäèí,–  íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç ïîÿñíèë Ìàëôîé,– ó íåãî ñêîðî ìóíèöèïàëüíûå âûáîðû, è îí áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ñëóõè îá Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ìîãóò äóðíî ñêàçàòüñÿ íà åãî ðåïóòàöèè…

Òåìíûé Ëîðä èçäàë ðû÷àùèé çâóê.

– Íå âàæíî!!! Îáîéäåìñÿ áåç íåãî! Äåéñòâóéòå!!!

– Äà, Ãîñïîäèí! – Ñíåéï è Ìàëôîé äðóæíî ðàçâåðíóëèñü ê âûõîäó.

* * *

Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíè øëè ìîë÷à. Òîëüêî øîðîõ îäåæäû è ãóëêîå ýõî øàãîâ â ïîëóìðàêå êîðèäîðà. Êàæäûé î ÷åì-òî ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî äóìàë.

– Çíàåøü, à ÿ âåäü ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ Ïåòòèãðþ! – íåîæèäàííî íàðóøèë ìîë÷àíèå Ìàëôîé. Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ óäèâëåíèåì. – Ìàëî êîìó õî÷åòñÿ ïîëó÷èòü "Avada Kedavra" âìåñòî ðåêîìåíäàöèé! – Ìàëôîé óñìåõíóëñÿ. –  Áîëåå òîãî, ÿ áû è ñàì, ïîæàëóé, ñåé÷àñ îõîòíî áû îêàçàëñÿ íà ìåñòå íàøåãî ïîäõàëèìà!

Ñíåéï íå îòâåòèë. Ìàëôîé âäðóã ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ.

– Ñíåéï, Îðäåí òðåùèò ïî øâàì! Ýòà ñàìàÿ "ïîñëåäíÿÿ áèòâà" ïðîñòî íå ñîñòîèòñÿ!

– Ïóñòü òðåùèò, íå íàøå äåëî ýòî îáñóæäàòü…– Ñíåéï ñäåëàë ïîïûòêó óéòè, íî îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ðóêà Ëþöèóñà æåëåçíîé õâàòêîé âöåïèëàñü â åãî çàïÿñòüå. Ñåêóíäà – è ïðîôåññîð îêàçàëñÿ ïðèæàò ê ñòåíå â òåìíîé íèøå êîðèäîðà. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè îí äàæå íå ïîïûòàëñÿ ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. À êîãäà ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, áûëî óæå ïîçäíî – ðóêè Ìàëôîÿ íàìåðòâî ïðèïå÷àòàëè åãî ñîáñòâåííûå ê õîëîäíûì êàìíÿì. Ëèöî Ëþöèóñà íàõîäèëîñü â äåñÿòè ñàíòèìåòðàõ îò åãî ëèöà. Â áëåäíî-ãîëóáûõ ãëàçàõ ãîðåë íå ïðåäâåùàþùèé íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî, ñîâåðøåííî ñóìàñøåäøèé çëîé è ðàäîñòíûé îãîíåê.

– Òû ïîìíèøü, êàêîé ñåãîäíÿ äåíü? Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ñàìîå âðåìÿ ðàññòàâèòü âñå òî÷êè íàä "è"…

– Ëþöèóñ, îòïóñòèòå íåìåäëåííî! – Ìàëôîé òîëüêî ñíîâà óñìåõíóëñÿ.

– Íå ïîíèìàåøü, ê ÷åìó ÿ êëîíþ? Âèäèòå ëè, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, çà ïîñëåäíèé ãîä íàø îáîæàåìûé Îðäåí ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ïîðÿäî÷íûé áåäëàì… È, çíàåòå, ìíå áû òîæå õîòåëîñü ïðèíÿòü â ýòîì ó÷àñòèå!

– Ìàëôîé, êàêîãî…

– À òû ó íàñ ïîëó÷àåøüñÿ ýäàêèé îïëîò íðàâñòâåííîñòè… Áðîñü, Ñíåéï! ß âñå çíàþ! ß î÷åíü äàâíî íàáëþäàþ çà òîáîé… – Ëèöî Ìàëôîÿ ïðèäâèíóëîñü óãðîæàþùå áëèçêî, òàê ÷òî ñâåòëûå âîëîñû êàñàëèñü ùåê. Ïðîôåññîð âíåçàïíî îñîçíàë, ÷òî åãî çàãíàëè â óãîë è ïðåäïðèíÿë ïîñëåäíþþ ïîïûòêó ê îòñòóïëåíèþ:

– Íî Íàðöèññà…

– Íî âåäü îíà íè÷åãî íå óçíàåò, ïðàâäà?  – Ëþöèóñ ïðèñëîíèëñÿ êîëåíîì ê ñòåíå è íàãðàäèë íå óñïåâøåãî óâåðíóòüñÿ Ñíåéïà ãîðÿ÷èì ïîöåëóåì. Îùóùåíèå íåðåàëüíîñòè ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî ñìåíèëîñü ÷óâñòâîì ëåäÿíîãî óæàñà. – Íó æå, ïðåêðàòè, ó ìåíÿ îùóùåíèå, áóäòî ÿ ñêëîíÿþ ê ðàçâðàòó ïÿòèêëàññíèöó! 

Âïåðâûå â æèçíè Ñíåéï òàê îñòðî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ çàòðàâëåííûì æèâîòíûì. Ñîðâàòü áëåñòÿùåå çàâåðøåíèå ïëàíà è âûäàòü ñåáÿ ñ ãîëîâîé èëè … Ëó÷øå íå äóìàòü, ÷òî "èëè"… Â ãîëîâå ïðîíåñëàñü ïðèâû÷íàÿ ìûñëü: "Ãîñïîäè! Êàêàÿ æå ñêîòèíà ïðèäóìàëà ýòîò ïëàí?!!!" È âäðóã ïàìÿòü ñàìà íàøëà îòâåò. Îí âñïîìíèë, ãäå ðàíüøå âèäåë òàêèå æå ñóìàñøåäøèå ïüÿíûå ãëàçà. Îò óäèâëåíèÿ Ñíåéï ïåðåñòàë ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ è äàæå íå óñïåë îòêëîíèòüñÿ îò î÷åðåäíîãî ïîöåëóÿ. "Ìåðëèí! Íåóæåëè…"

* * * 

– Îðäåí Ìåðëèíà! Íåñîìíåííî, Îðäåí Ìåðëèíà! – Êîðíåëèóñ Ôóäæ ïî÷òè ïîäïðûãèâàë â êðåñëå â êàáèíåòå Äóìáëüäîðà. – Âàì, íó è, êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó, êîãäà îí âåðíåòñÿ… Íî Âàì, Ìèíåðâà, – â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü!!!

– Íó ÷òî âû, ãîñïîäèí ìèíèñòð… Ïðàâî æå, íå ñòîèò… – ïðîôåññîð Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë ñëåãêà ðàñêðàñíåëàñü.

– Íåò, Ìèíåðâà, äàæå íå ïûòàéòåñü ïðåóìåíüøèòü ñîáñòâåííûå çàñëóãè! – ñèÿþùèé Äóìáëüäîð ïîäîøåë ê êðåñëó Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë è îäîáðèòåëüíî ïîõëîïàë åå ïî ïëå÷ó. – Àðìèÿ àâðîðîâ íå íàíåñëà áû áîëüøåãî óùåðáà Âîëüäåìîðòó, ÷åì âàø ïëàí! Ñåãîäíÿøíÿÿ ïîïûòêà íàñòóïëåíèÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà âûãëÿäåëà ïðîñòî ñìåõîòâîðíîé – ïîõîæå, ÷òî çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ îí ðàñòåðÿë âñåõ ñîþçíèêîâ. È ïîñëå ýòîãî âû ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî íå çàñëóæèâàåòå îðäåíà!

Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë ñêðîìíî óëûáíóëàñü. 

– ß ñ÷èòàþ, Àëüáóñ, ÷òî óæå ïîëó÷èëà äîñòàòî÷íî – ÷óâñòâî ïðè÷àñòíîñòè ê ïîáåäå è ãëóáî÷àéøåå ìîðàëüíîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå… – Çàâó÷ Ãðèôôèíäîðà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà è, åäâà ñäåðæèâàÿ âíóòðåííå òîðæåñòâî, ñ óëûáêîé ïðèíÿëàñü èçó÷àòü îñòðûå íîñêè ñîáñòâåííûõ òóôåëü. Íåïëîõàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ìåñòü çà òàê ðîìàíòè÷íî íà÷àâøèéñÿ è òàê íåêðàñèâî çàêîí÷èâøèéñÿ ðîìàí ñåìèëåòíåé äàâíîñòè… Æåñòîêî, êîíå÷íî, íî ÷òî ïîäåëàòü – Ñåâåðóñ ñàì âèíîâàò – òîãäà åìó ñòîèëî áû îñòîðîæíåå îòíåñòèñü ê ÷óâñòâàì äàìû! Ìèíåðâà ñëàäêî âçäîõíóëà è ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà, îùóùàÿ ñåáÿ íàñòîÿùåé âåäüìîé – âî âñåõ ñìûñëàõ ýòîãî ñëîâà.


End file.
